Entre dos amores
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Hajiki tiene problemas, es adolescente y como todo chico de su edad, tiene dudas existenciales y problemas de hormonas, tendrá que decidir entre seguir albergando falsas esperanzas debido al amor no correspondido que siente por su mejor amigo, o esos sentimientos nuevos y extraños que comienza a sentir por su detestable e irritante vecino... Fanfic de chico x chico, o sea Yaoi
1. El accidente

**Entre dos amores**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son de Umoto Kyouhei e Izuna Yoshitsune, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Los problemas desafortunados en la adolescencia achacaron a Hajiki un día de verano, después del término de los cursos, él aun tenía 16 años, la mente confundida y las hormonas alteradas. Su mejor amigo, el siempre apuesto Black, saltaba como siempre de chica en chica, sin percatarse apenas que él lo quería, más allá de la amistad que los unía, por si fuera poco, su siempre apuesto y nada agradable vecino, Katana, le atraía cada vez más

Su suerte estaba echada y el presagio no era favorable, ninguno de los dos galanes parecía percatarse de aquellas miradas que él les echaba, discretamente, mientras por la ventana de su casa, cada tarde, veía a su apuesto vecino andar en moto

Alto, guapo, con una atractiva cicatriz justo debajo del ojo izquierdo, si no fuera por su mal carácter, su cara de tipo malo y la mirada de lunático, sería sin duda el partido ideal

Por otro lado estaba Black, atractivo a más no poder, el típico rubio bien parecido y playboy encantador, que para su gran desgracia la homosexualidad no parecía ser su vía de interés, a menos que se escondiera tras unos grandes pechos de copa C, cosa que jamás sucedería

El primer día del verano llegó con un sol resplandeciente que cegaba a más no poder, Hajiki salió de casa en su bicicleta, admirando el paisaje de frente, distraído como siempre y sin darse cuenta de la motocicleta que se aproximaba hacia él rápidamente. El accidente no tuvo precedente para él y fue inmediato, su bicicleta cayó a tras metros de donde él fue disparado y cayó al suelo inconsciente, con un gran chorro de sangre manchando el asfalto

El otro no tuvo tan mala suerte y gracias al casco que lo protegió no perdió la vida y solo unos cuantos rasguños lograron lastimarlo, y se levantó enseguida aunque la gente le gritaba que no se moviera por alguna fractura no visible pero no le importó, vio el otro cuerpo cerca de ahí y corrió en su auxilio

—Hajiki, hey Hijiki —gritó desesperado —Responde

Hajiki abrió los ojos un poco y vio la atractiva cara de su vecino cerca de él, acto seguido perdió por completo la consciencia mientras un ruido de ambulancia se acercó de prisa y llegó a la escena del accidente, llevándose al herido.

Un par de horas después despertó, tenía el pie inmovilizado y un collarín grueso alrededor de su lastimado cuello, el brazo apenas lastimado y cuando se movió sintió las costillas aun rotas. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, pero eso le causó más dolor y se quejó

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio con sorpresa a su vecino entrar, con su cara aburrida y malhumorada de siempre, pero los ojos parecían diferentes porque estaban brillando, o al menos eso le pareció, intentó moverse y su vecino se acercó

—Si te mueves te dolerá y no podrás soportarlo

—¿Qué haces aquí Katana? —preguntó confundido pero luego vio su brazo vendado, entonces recordó un poco del accidente, una moto se acercó rápido a él y ahora tenia sentido, fue su vecino el que lo hizo

—Fuiste tú —dijo asombrado y su vecino solo lo miró en silencio

—De cualquier modo fue tu culpa, eres un idiota incluso para andar en bicicleta —dijo muy molesto pero a Hajiki le pareció que estaba más bien preocupado y eso lo sonrojó

—Me hiciste esto, responsabilízate —reclamo muy enojado

—Me quedaré hasta que te den el alta, tu madre viene en camino —dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, caminó hacia la mesita y sirvió un vaso con agua, se acercó a Hajiki pero no se lo dio, le dio un trago él

—Oye, soy el enfermo —reclamó con disgusto, Katana bebió un poco más y entregó medio vaso a Hajiki —Tiene tus babas, guácala —dijo enojado

Katana sonrió y se alejó al sillón del rincón. Estuvieron en silencio por casi una hora hasta que la mamá de Hajiki llegó junto con su hermana, preocupadas las dos

—Hijo mío, mira como te han dejado —dijo asustada —¿Quién fue el canalla? —preguntó molesta

—No lo sé —dijo avergonzado, compartiendo una mirada con Katana, él tampoco lo contradijo, la hermana se acercó a él toda triste

—Hermano ¿te duele mucho?

—No, para nada —rio en broma y todo le dolió, así que emitió un quejido

—Tonto —dijo la chica toda angustiada

—Arreglaré lo del alta, hija, vamos —agarró a la chica del brazo y las dos salieron de la habitación, Katana miró molesto a Hajiki

—No te agradeceré

—No lo estoy considerando tampoco —dijo molesto y los dos se voltearon la cara.

Al día siguiente ya en su casa, Hajiki recibió la visita que tanto había estado esperando, su amigo Black llegó todo preocupado, corriendo como loco, se acercó a la cama apresurado, mirando a su amigo convaleciente

—¿Estás bien? ¿te duele mucho? ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó todo desesperado, haciendo sonrojar al emocionado Hajiki, su amigo estaba preocupado por él

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por visitarme —dijo todo sonrojado, mirando las sábanas, hasta que sintió los brazos de su amigo sobre los hombros

—Me angustié mucho, no tienes idea —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Hajiki se sonrojó mucho más —No sé que hubiera hecho si pierdo a mi mejor amigo —al decir eso Hajiki se decepcionó un poco porque sabía que Black solo lo vería como eso

—No pasó nada finalmente y estoy con vida, no te preocupes —sonrió triste y Black se apartó, le sonrió también

—Justo ahora tengo una cita, pero vendré en cuanto pueda

—Si, diviértete —sonrió con falsedad porque se moría de celos, Black sonrió con esos dientes resplandecientes que tanto le gustaban y después de marchó, Hajiki suspiró —Por segundos soñé que le interesaba de otro modo —dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que alguien lo escuchó

Cuando llegó la noche su mamá le subió la cena, le acerco la cena en una mesa y se sentó en la cama para darle de comer

—Me da gusto que tengas tan buenos amigos, primer día en casa y dos visitas —dijo sonriente la señora pero su hijo no entendió nada

—¿Dos? Pero si solo vino Black —dijo confundido, la mamá miró hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando

—Que raro, Katana estuvo aquí ¿o tal vez me confundí?

—Debió ser eso mamá, ya que lo viste ayer en el Hospital

—Tienes razón —ninguno le dio importancia y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Paso una semana y media y las costillas de Hajiki sanaron igual que su brazo, aun tenia el cuello protegido y el pie inmovilizado, su mamá tuvo que hacer un viaje por su trabajo y se quedo solo la hermana, pero ella debía hacer sus tareas de cursos de verano y tuvo que dejarlo solo, pero antes de irse, llego una visita inesperada y era Katana, la chica lo conocía porque era el vecino y lo dejo entrar

Katana subió a la habitación y Hajiki se sorprendió de verlo y le sonrió emocionado porque le gustaban mucho las visitas, pero fingió que no le importaba

—¿Estas mejor? —preguntó con frialdad acercándose a la cama

—Mejor que hace una semana —respondió sonriente

—Me dijo tu hermana que estarás solo, así que me quedaré

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero si es para aliviar tu culpa por hacerme esto, entonces la acepto, ya te dije antes que te hicieras responsable

—¿Siempre hablas tantas tonterías? —preguntó molesto

—¿Siempre estás tan molesto? —preguntó con venganza y se voltearon la cara mutuamente

Llego la noche y la hermana de Hajiki llamó para decir que no iba a llegar a dormir porque no terminaron la tarea y ya era para mañana, así que Katana decidió que se quedaría a dormir aunque Hajiki se quiso oponer

—Ni creas que te dejaré dormir en mi casa conmigo —dijo molesto

—Eso quisieras, dormiré en el suelo —bufó también molesto, Hajiki se cruzó de brazos

—Hay sábanas en la habitación de al lado —Katana salió y fue por la encomienda, Hajiki imaginó que su vecino dormía a su lado y se sonrojó —¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Katana apenas entró en la habitación, Hajiki se puso todo nervioso y más sonrojado —Estás todo rojo, seguro cosas sucias

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó avergonzado y pudo ver en el rostro de Katana una atractiva sonrisa que lo sonrojó mucho más, así que le volteó la cara

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No —dijo enojado y apenas lo dijo sus tripas gruñeron y se avergonzó

—Pediré una pizza —Katana terminó de acomodar las sábanas en el suelo y salió para pedir una pizza

—Este sujeto es irritante —se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana, pensó en Black y suspiró, su amigo no había vuelto a visitarlo —Lo extraño —dijo tristemente.

Llegó la pizza y comieron juntos, aunque Katana en el suelo, cuando terminaron llevó lo que sobró a la cocina y volvió a la habitación, Hajiki intentaba inútilmente de cambiarse de pantalón, la última vez que lo hizo lo ayudó su mamá y ya habían pasado varios días

Al ver que Katana entro en la habitación se asustó, dejándose el pantalón a media cadera, sonrojado intentó ponérselo de nuevo, pero su vecino se acercó a él

—Te ayudaré

—Pero

—Somos hombres ¿de qué te avergüenzas?

—De nada —dijo molesto y se cruzó de brazos pero estaba nervioso porque a él le gustaban los hombres

Katana lo ayudo en silencio a cambiarse los pantalones pero Hajiki no lo dejo ayudarle con la ropa interior y mejor decidieron dormir. Katana se acostó en el suelo pero antes le acomodo la almohada y lo arropó, apagaron las luces, Hajiki miró las estrellas un rato y luego miro hacia el suelo, Katana estaba dándole la espalda

—¿Sigues despierto?

—Sí —respondió con sequedad

—Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí

—No te pedí que me agradecieras

—Ya lo sé, tonto —enojado le aventó un cojín a la cara —Buenas noches

—Descasa —respondió con voz amable y lo sorprendió porque nunca le hablaba de ese modo tan amable y ahora a Hajiki comenzaba a gustarle más y más

—¿Por qué mi corazón late de esa forma?

Preocupado porque le fuera a gustar cada vez más su vecino, Hajiki reprimió todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él y decidió mejor concentrarse en su desastroso amor no correspondido por su mejor amigo Black, de esa forma pudo dormir tranquilo aunque fuera muy poco, pero sus preocupaciones adolescentes y problemas hormonales no le iban a dejar nada fácil la situación

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Espero sus comentarios, esto será Two Shot nada más. Gracias por leer!**


	2. La confesión

**Entre dos amores**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son de Umoto Kyouhei e Izuna Yoshitsune, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

La recuperación de sus heridas tardó algunas pocas semanas, pero Black ya no fue a visitarlo y eso lo puso muy triste, en cambio el que si fue era su vecino Katana, a quien ahora veía más atractivo que antes

Casi eran amigos, conversaban y pasaban las horas juntos, cuando Hajiki recuperó la movilidad completa del brazo se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, pero el siempre perdía y eso ponía muy contento a Katana.

Un día llegó Black por fin a visitarlo, Hajiki se puso todo contento, su amigo lucía radiante y feliz y eso lo tenia de buenas

—Perdona que no viniera pero salí de viaje

—No te preocupes amigo —sonrió feliz de verlo ahí.

o-o-o-o-o

Katana llegó a casa de Hajiki y lo recibió su mamá toda contenta porque ya lo consideraba como muy amigo de su hijo

—Hola señora

—Hola Katana —saludo amable

—Vine a visitar a Hajiki de nuevo —dijo sonriendo un poco

—Muy bien, pero mi hijo tiene visita, sube de una vez si quieres

—Una visita —repitió —Y ¿de quién se trata?

—Es Black

Oír apenas ese nombre le hizo hervir la sangre, pero fingió frente a la señora

—Subiré de una vez

—Está bien —dijo y se alejó a la cocina

Katana subió con cuidado, no quería que se dieran cuenta que él estaba ahí, se colocó junto a la puerta del lado del pasillo

—Te ves muy contento ¿a qué se debe? —preguntó Hajiki a su amigo que estaba sentado en la cama junto a él

—Estuve pensando mucho desde tu accidente —dijo serio —Y me di cuenta de algo muy interesante amigo

—Dime ¿de qué se trata?

—De esto —dijo con voz dulce y se acercó a él, lo agarró de la barbilla y juntó los labios con los de él

Al otro lado Katana miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero más abiertos los tenía Hajiki, súper sonrojado y todo tímido no fue capaz de corresponder el beso, a pesar de que tuvo tantos años aquella fantasía

Para Katana fue demasiado y no aguantó aquello, así que se alejó con cuidado, pero cuando salió de la casa se agarró corriendo desesperado, con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Black se dio cuenta que no recibía respuesta y se alejó, preocupado

—Hajiki ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó angustiado —Creí que yo te gustaba —dijo confundido, eso lo sorprendió más al otro

—Tú ¿Tú lo sabías?

Avergonzado Black bajó la cabeza y dijo que si con ella, Hajiki se sonrojó por completo

—Eso creí, que estaba enamorado de ti, pero ahora que me has besado, ya no lo sé

—No entiendo cómo es eso posible —dijo enojado, se sentía ofendido

—Es que

Se detuvo porque no encontraba las palabras, pero es que ahora se sentía más atraído por Katana que por su mejor amigo, él era ahora solo como su amor infantil

—Hay alguien más que me gusta y creo que lo que siento por él es mucho más fuerte —confesó determinado, Black sintió mucha tristeza y se levantó de la cama

—Creo que me tardé demasiado —dijo triste

—Perdóname, si esto hubiera pasado hace dos meses

—Tú no tienes la culpa, es mía por perder el tiempo con mujeres que solo me aportaban vanidad, debí darme cuenta antes —lamentó a punto de llorar

—Black

—Te amo Hajiki, espero seas feliz con esa otra persona —Adiós

—Espera

Black salió corriendo de ahí con las lágrimas mojándole todo el rostro, Hajiki también lloró por haberlo provocado, pero su corazón ahora pertenecía a Katana y tenía que decírselo

o-o-o-o-o

Hajiki estaba recuperado completamente, pero hace días que no sabía nada de Katana, lo intentó llamar por celular pero nunca contestó, su mamá tampoco sabía nada porque la última vez que lo vio fue aquel día. Hajiki supuso que de alguna forma se enteró de lo que pasó porque fue ese mismo día y su mamá le dijo que él estuvo ahí pero jamás fue visto por él

—Estoy seguro que me vio con Black, debió malinterpretar todo

Triste por todo lo que pasó se deprimió mucho, ya no quiso volver a la escuela y comía poco, su mamá y su hermana estaban muy preocupadas.

o-o-o-o-o

Una semana después

Hajiki salió por fin de su casa y fue a la escuela, aunque estuvo todo triste y serio, no habló con sus amigos de siempre, ni siquiera con Black que ahora lo evadía, solo apenas lo veía cerca, lo saludaba con la mano y se largaba, aun lleno de dolor por el rechazo del hombre que amaba

Cuando acabaron las clases y volvió a casa pasó por el parque, ahí se detuvo al ver a Katana, estaba en un árbol, acorralando a un chico con el que se besaba. Aturdido Hajiki soltó su mochila y esta cayó en el suelo llamando la atención de los dos que se besaban

Katana se giró y se miraron a los ojos, Hajiki temblaba de ira y dolor

—Katana —suspiro angustiado

—Ah, eres tú —dijo sin emoción, el otro lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para que volvieran a besarse

— ¡Idiota! —gritó adolorido y se fue corriendo

Katana apartó al otro chico aunque protestó y se giró para ver la espalda de Hajiki, la mochila quedó en el suelo y la miró fijo

—Oye, continuemos —dijo con sonrisa morbosa, pero Katana lo empujó

—Ya me aburriste —insultó mirándolo feo, el otro chico se ofendió mucho más

—Canalla —abofeteó a Katana y se marchó

—Hajiki —suspiró acercándose a la mochila para juntarla

o-o-o-o-o

La casa estaba sola y Hajiki se tiró en la cama a llorar con fuerza, nadie iba a oírlo llorar así por alguien que no valía la pena

—Soy un tonto, rechacé a Black por lo que sentía por Katana y me arrepiento —gritó amargamente, las lágrimas caían fuerte sobre su rostro

El timbre de la casa no le importó y lo dejo sonar y sonar, mientras las lágrimas le cubrían la cara y le inundaban el corazón

En la ventana se oyó un ruido, unas piedritas, Hajiki miró y se enojó porque no lo dejaban sufrir a gusto esos vagos de la colonia

—Ya ¡Dejen de joder! —gritó asomándose por la ventana, pero quien estaba abajo era Katana, eso lo sorprendió

— ¡Ábreme! —gritó serio

—Vete de aquí bastardo —respondió enojado, cerrando la puerta fuerte

— ¡No me iré hasta que hablemos!

Hajiki meditó un poco y se decidió, así que bajó y abrió la puerta, Katana tenía la mochila en la mano y la dejó caer al suelo

—Así que solo veniste a traer eso —dijo con tristeza

—No —contestó sin emoción

Pero Katana estaba decidido, se acercó a Hajiki atrevido y sujetándole el rostro lo besó en la boca, al principio Hajiki se sorprendió, pero luego poco a poco sus manos se agarraron a la cintura de Katana y le respondió el beso

Se estaban besando suave y los dos entregados, lo que sentían era mutuo, no como cuando Black lo quiso besar y él se quedó paralizado

Terminaron su beso y se miraron a los ojos, los dos estaban sonrojados

—Te quiero —confesó Katana y eso puso muy feliz a Hajiki, ahora las lágrimas eran de total felicidad

—Yo también te quiero

Sonriendo felices por haberse confesado volvieron después a abrazarse. Hajiki ya no tenía duda alguna, le gustaba Katana mucho más de lo que alguna vez le gustó Black, a él sí lo quería y deseaba estar con él por siempre, seguro a eso llamaban verdadero amor. Katana siempre gustó de Hajiki pero ahora aquello se volvió un sentimiento verdadero de amor y estaba seguro de que así sería para siempre

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que ahora si dejen comentarios jajaja. Se que nadie conoce este anime, pero quise escribir este fic apenas lo acabe de ver, espero les haya gustado. Feliz 14 de febrero, los amo!**


End file.
